1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a warning light, more particularly to a warning light which is installed at a rear portion of an automobile or a motorcycle and which provides a multi-colored warning sign when pressure is applied on the brake pedal of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional warning light is generally installed adjacent to a tail-light of a vehicle and it is actuated by the vehicle's brake pedal so as to provide warning signals in order to inform the driver of the following vehicle that the vehicle in front is running at a reduced speed. The warning light is an indispensable part of a vehicle. Without the warning light, the driver of the following vehicle does not have any idea whether the vehicle ahead is running at full speed or at a reduced speed, and thus a collision may possibly occur.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional warning light includes a casing (1) which has a display side (11) with an opaque display plate (12) disposed thereon. The opaque display plate (12) is formed with a plurality of through holes (121) which form a predetermined pattern, such as the word "stop" and the like. A circuit board (14) is provided in a receiving space (13) within the casing (1). A plurality of light emitting diodes (15) are mounted on the circuit board (14) and are disposed adjacent to the display plate (12). The diodes(15) emit light when the brake pedal (not shown) is operated. The emitted light passes through the holes (121) of the display plate (12) so as to warn the following vehicle that the vehicle in front is running at a reduced speed. The diodes (15) emit red light, which has a relatively long wavelength and can be seen at longer distances.
A main drawback of the conventional warning light is that the single-colored red light cannot fully attract the attention of the driver of the following vehicle.